Radiation Emission
Overview powers allow you to manipulate atomic particles and waves to protect your allies and weaken your enemies. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers and Corruptors. Power Tables Defender The powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Corruptor / Controller The powerset is available as a secondary set for Corruptors and Controllers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Accelerate Metabolism Activating this power emits radiation that increases the running speed, attack speed, Endurance recovery, and damage potential of all nearby allies. Affected allies' metabolisms are increased so much that they become resistant to effects such as Sleep, Hold, Disorient, Immobilization and Endurance Drain. }} }} }} }} Choking Cloud While active, you generate toxic radioactive gas around yourself. Any nearby foes may be overcome by the gas, leaving them choking and helpless. }} }} }} EM Pulse You can unleash a massive pulse of electromagnetic energy. The EMP can affect machines, and is even powerful enough to affect synaptic brain patterns. It will drain the Endurance and HP Regeneration of all affected targets and leave them incapacitated and Held for a long while. Additionally, most machines and robots will take moderately high damage. However, this power uses a lot of Endurance and leaves you unable to recover Endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} Enervating Field While this power is active, you irradiate a targeted foe, and all foes nearby, with a deadly dose of radiation. This radiation weakens exposed targets, decreasing the damage of their attacks. It also significantly weakens their resistance, so they will take much more damage from other attacks. }} }} }} Fallout After an ally falls in battle, you can activate this power to extract the energy from their body to deal a massive amount of Energy damage to any nearby foes. All affected foes are extremely weakened by the Fallout, and their Accuracy, Defense, Damage and Damage resistance is severely reduced. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lingering Radiation You can emit Lingering Radiation that reduces the attack rate, movement speed, and Regeneration rate of the target, and all nearby foes. }} }} }} }} }} Mutation Using a concentrated burst of radiation, you can revive a fallen ally and Mutate him into a killing machine. The Mutated target has increased damage, Accuracy, Endurance recovery, and attack speed and is protected from XP Debt for 90 seconds. The entire experience is very taxing on your ally, and he will soon be severely weakened. All effects of the Mutation will eventually wear off. }} }} }} }} Radiant Aura You can use Radiant Aura to heal some of your wounds, and the wounds of your group. This power has a small radius, so your allies need to be near you if they wish to be affected. }} }} }} }} Radiation Infection Infects a targeted foe with deadly radiation, severely reducing his Accuracy and Defense. All foes that come near the target will also become infected. The Radiation Infection will last until you deactivate it, or until the original target is defeated. }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Corruptor|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Controller|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Corruptor power sets